Fox (SSBD)
Fox McCloud (or フォックス) is an anthropomorphic Fox, and the leader of the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Although he is sarcastic and slightly rude, he has a strong sense of justice, and is always there to help the Lylat System. He makes sure what is best for his crew, no matter what. Fox does have a soft side, as he holds romantic interest in Krystal, but keeps this to himself. He and Star Fox rival with the notorious Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf. Fox is ranked dead last on The Super Smash Bros. Dispute Tier List. in which he is in the G tier all by himself. This is a drastic drop from his 7TH out of 58. In every other Smash game, Fox were ranked top tier, making this game the first Smash game in which Fox is one of The Low Tier characters. Fox still retains his awesome mobility in his attacks, however everything, dashing speed, jump height, damage percentages, everything has been nerfed, and received absolutely no buffs. The projectile in his Blaster can now damage himself, which can cause 30% damage. His reflector is no longer an anti-camping move, making it harder for Fox. His approach options are very low as he is no longer one of the fastest characters in the game. His up smash is also no longer a KO move, and his combo game has been drastically nerfed as they don't have knockback. He also has a low air speed, an ineffective projectile in his Blaster, and numerous other flaws both on the ground and in the air prevent Fox from easily approaching enemies, and he struggles against almost all characters as a result of this. Alot of professional players say that Fox isn't good as he used to before, and has no setbacks either. Fox also has arguably the worst matchups in the entire game, with only one even matchup with Mario, and even that can Get disputable. Changes From Smash 4 All Fox received were just nerfs in the transition from SSB4 to Dispute, and received no buffs which is why professional Smashers say that he is terrible. Fox's neutral game is less effective, with increased lag on his aerials and a weakened camping game due to the removal of auto-canceling on his Blaster. This means Fox can no longer safely bait as many bad approaches from his opponents. Additionally, some of his finishers (such as up smash and back aerial) have been weakened. He is lighter, and the changes to hitstun canceling makes him even easier to combo at low percentages and worsens his endurance. One of his most significant nerfs was to his Reflector, which can no longer allow him to stall in the air effectively due to its drastically increased ending lag, and can no longer semi-spike, making it much less effective overall. Aesthetics * 's and 's, and his teeth are more pronounced than in previous installments.}} * Attributes * * * * * * * * * Ground attacks * * * * * * * * Aerial attacks * * * and .}} * * * Throws/other attacks * * Special moves * , Blaster no longer auto-cancels upon landing and can only be fired twice from a short hop, weakening its utility. It also deals lesser damage 3% → 1%}} * * * * * * * * Special Attacks Taunts *'Up Taunt:' Fox charges fire and says "Here I come!" (いくぞ, Let's go!). This taunt can be used for faking Fox's Up Special. *'Side Taunt:' Fox throws his Blaster into the air, then allows it to land back into its holster. *'Down Taunt:' Like in Melee, Fox backs up, bends down a bit, and says "Come on!" (かかってこい, Come at me!), although it seems faster. Smash taunt: On The Aquas Or Lylat Cruise, Fox can summon various Star Fox Conversations by quickly tapping down on the Control Pad (for one frame). However this is similar to the Snake's codecs where he will instead talk about each individual fighter. This taunt can only be used once per match. Tier Placement And History As soon as Dispute released, many competitive players noticed many of Fox's drastic nerfs. They felt his nerfs were extremely too drastic that they felt he was defiantly in dead last. His nerfs were too terrible in fact that many competitive players consider Fox the joke character of the game. Fox has ranked dead last in every tier list, and won no tournaments ever. Since this, their are no competitive players that play Fox, and because of this, competitive players consider Fox unarguably the worst character in the game. Misc. Dashing Speed: 1.5 Victory Theme Star Fox Victory Theme Straight From Melee Victory Animations *Swirls gun into holster and says, "Mission Complete!"; 作成資料。 which translates to "Data Gathered." *Looks at the top left of the screen and says "Mission Complete!"; 作成資料。 which translates to "Data Gathered." *Looks at both sides and says, "Mission Complete!"; これより感謝の。 which roughly translates to "It was unforgiving." **If the language is set to Japanese and Fox wins against Falco, he may say きにする, ファルコ。, which roughly translates to "Don't worry about it, Falco." Category:G Tier Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute